


萬應室

by RSGS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: Alpha！OMC x Omega！CedricCedric Diggory，一個發情也無動於衷的優等生
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	萬應室

**Author's Note:**

> 原創OC（男）Thelonius瑟隆尼斯Alpha x Cedric塞德里克Omega

萬應室確實有資格被稱作萬應室。

褐髮的人快速地走著，袍子被掀起大風露出裡襯的灰藍色，比一般男孩子長的頭髮隨著腳步震得一晃一晃，他往走廊底端的死路走去。

走廊上的學生們看到雷文克勞的大人物板著一張臉雷厲風行，都趕緊往兩旁靠去讓出一條路，接近牆壁的同時複雜的鐵花紋從石磚上浮現，Thelonius沒有停下來，直徑走進在牆上突兀出現的那扇門。

味道太重了。這是他踏進萬應室裡的第一個想法，他馬上警覺地轉頭檢查入口消失了沒，他可不希望這些味道散到外面去。

整間屋子都是Cedric的味道，一種木質香味混和草本植物的清新，Thelonius聽說過赫夫帕夫們擅長藥草學，但他不知道是不是每一個赫夫帕夫的信息素都是這種令人放鬆的氣味。

瀰漫在整個房間裡的信息素的主人聽到聲音從沙發上站起來，從Thelonius的角度看去，沙發背對著他，那人就像是憑空出現一樣。他突然站起後卻又好像忽然不知如何是好，Cedric攥著自己長袍的邊角，把平整的布料拉出一點平時不會出現的皺褶，他站在原地，眼睛盯著Thelonius跟前那塊地板。

Thelonius注意到年級長比平常還要通紅的臉頰，現在正值冬春的交替之際，氣溫不算暖，Cedric平時總是泛紅的白皙皮膚在天冷時更加明顯。當然還有因為發情期體溫燥熱的原因，儘管同學傳話給他的時候並沒有說明理由，但推理能力絕佳的雷文克勞早就猜到發生了什麼事，一進門撲面而來的信息素更是證實了他的想法──但也就僅此而已，除此之外沒有任何異樣。

Cedric仍站在那裡侷促不安，Thelonius不合時宜地欣賞起對方的風度和優雅。就算正經歷著不讓人好過的發情期，Cedric依舊保持著應有的修養和姿態，他像正常人一樣靠著自己的雙腳站立著，甚至沒有一點無力的跡象。

霍格華茲的學生從三年級就開始上健康課，他們知道大多數的人在畢業後，也就是十八歲成年時才會分化出第二性別，不過也有不少學生在七年級時過他們的十八歲生日──他們還在校時就分化了，Thelonius和Cedric就是其中之一。這也不是特別令人奇怪，他們已經學習了足夠多的性別知識，面對七年級生中至少有三分之一已經分化的同儕，沒人會大驚小怪，再者若真的有需要，你也可以去向龐芮夫人詢問或拿一些必要的藥品和預防針。

但明顯Cedric現在的反應超出了聰明的雷文克勞的知識範圍，Thelonius記憶中發情的Omega不是應該...總之不會是現在這種冷靜的情況。他往Cedric的方向走去，見對方依然沒有出現他認知裡應有的反應，不禁懷疑起對方和自己的第二性別是不是弄錯了。

"...怎麼了？"Thelonius還是忍不住問，他實在看不下去Cedric就站在那兒不說話，好像把人叫來的不是他一樣。

Cedric扭捏了兩步，走到同樣也穿著袍子的人面前，"我不知道，我好像發情了？"他聲音裡的不確定非常明顯，讓Thelonius吞下差點說出的那句你自己都不知道了我怎麼知道。

他伸出手摸上對方露出來的脖頸，Cedric這才瑟縮了一下，但很快又放鬆下來，還朝Thelonius手的方向偏了偏頭。

"不舒服嗎？"Thelonius被弄得也搞不清楚是怎麼回事，他只好這樣開口。Cerdic帶著鼻音說，"像小感冒那樣，有點昏昏沉沉，脖子有些癢，"Thelonius聽聞用大拇指掃過他的腺體，Cerdic瞇起眼睛，"但跟課本寫得不一樣，跟你上次發情也不一樣。"

"還是你覺得我得去找一下龐芮夫人？"腺體得到撫摸的人像隻討摸成功的貓，意猶未盡地貼著Thelonius，"那可不行，"貓主人說，"你現在味道大得史萊哲林地窖都聞得到。"

Cedric笑起來，笑得露出兩顆平時不常見到的小虎牙，他的雙手鑽進Thelonius的袍子裡，"那怎麼辦，"他問，"要不你標記我？"

Thelonius對於直球Cedric倒也不驚訝，他見過對方太多出乎意料的行動了。Cedric總是這樣，想要什麼就直接去爭取，沒有史萊哲林的陰謀，沒有葛萊分多的熱血，沒有雷文克勞的權衡，甚至沒有赫夫帕夫的溫順，就只是很直接地、純粹地想要。

就像當初交往也是Cedric提出來的，Thelonius想。

"臨時標記可以，"Thelonius說，他看著對方灰色的眼睛，跟冬季校服的顏色甚是相配，"臨時標記可以。"他又說了一次，接著側過頭吻了對方的腺體。

Cedric也不追究，他知道剛剛自己講話沒什麼過腦子，他們才十八歲，講永久的事還太早，雖然他也不覺得自己的眼光和選人會在未來出什麼意外。他抓玩著Thelonius長長的頭髮，任對方親吻他的脖子，咬破腺體舔著。

"你說我為什麼沒感覺啊，"他在問發情的事，Thelonius知道，"我以為會，"Cedric停了一下，似乎是在思考如何用詞，"更激烈一點。"

Thelonius抬起頭，抱著他左右晃著，"因為你很特別。你特別厲害，你是級長、學生會長、魁地奇隊長、校草、三巫鬥法冠軍、超勞巫測全傑出、你還是雷文克勞榜首的男朋友──"Cedric被逗得笑出聲，他咬了Thelonius的肩頭一口，不過對方穿著長袍和毛衣，就像利爪撓在棉花裡一樣。

"味道散了嗎？"Cedric問，Thelonius卻不滿自己被打斷，不理他的詢問繼續說，"──那群臭史萊哲林天天在談論你，我經過史萊哲林長桌的時候聽到了，他們竟然在猜你的信息素是什麼味道，覬覦他們的學生會長──"

Cedric又笑得瞇起眼睛，"也是你的學生會長，"他們離得好近，Cedric聞到Thelonius身上那股羊皮紙混火焰和灰燼的味道，上次這個味道在走廊爆發時他都要以為學校要燒起來了。幸好那時他們正走在萬應室所在的那條過道上，Cedric拽著發燙的Thelonius一個轉身就進了萬應室，萬應室裡呈現得和他們的級長宿舍一模一樣，有大床和各種衣物，還準備好了盥洗室──Cedric紅著臉不願再想下去，他捏捏對方的腰，"到底散了沒？"他轉移思緒地問。

"..."Thelonius好像突然想到什麼，他有點複雜地看著懷裡的人，那人感受到了，灰色的眼眸帶著疑惑回望。

"大概是不會散了，而且你現在身上還有我的味道。"Thelonius回想著學過的內容略帶絕望地說，"臨時標記不是一兩天能掉的，我沒想到這包含了信息素味。"他放開Cedric，雖然他倆都不怎麼介意，但知道他們在一起的人還是很少，這回氣味一混好像太過分了，他有點煩惱剛才的衝動是否給伴侶帶來不便。

"...我們去找龐芮夫人吧？"Thelonius懊惱地說，卻見Cedric拎起自己的衣領朝裡嗅了嗅，"不了，"他回，"我們去大堂。"

他牽起Thelonius的手，"我們可以經過史萊哲林的長桌，然後你來赫夫帕夫，或者我去雷文克勞一起吃飯。"Thelonius看著Cedric調皮慧黠的眼睛，閃亮亮地，他伸手揉了揉對方微捲蓬鬆的頭髮，Cedric湊過來輕巧地親了他一下。

**Author's Note:**

> me：我要寫他很乖很矜持但其實忍不住想蹭蹭！  
> also me：真的什麼都沒有，完全清水，奇異體質，過於優等
> 
> 我想說 我覺得Cedric就是那種 很波瀾不經但又有點調皮的 然後笑起來像太陽5555（不會說）


End file.
